


Feeling Real

by melwil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They eat breakfast and don't mention the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004

Giles drank hot tea first thing in the morning.

He offered to make one for Xander, but it was too hot for that sort of thing. He poured himself an overlarge bowl of multi-coloured cereal instead.

They sit together, with the blinds closed tight and they listen to the clank of Xander's spoon against the bowl and the gentle clunk when Giles puts his tea cup down.

 _-They don't mention the night before-_

There's an empty wine bottle and one and a half empty beers in the garbage. (Xander couldn't drink the last half and Giles refused to touch the stuff.) Plates encrusted with cold, hard, melted cheese and dried enchilada sauce are stacked in the sink.

 _-They don't mention the hesitant kisses on Giles' neck, or the confident removal of Xander's shirt-_

In the living room they've left records out, their covers all over the floor in front of Giles' record player. Xander can't help but think Oz would have enjoyed them more.

 _-They don't mention the way Giles closed his eyes, while Xander kept his open. They don't mention that Giles moans and Xander grunts-_

There's an empty bottle of scotch in the living room next to the framed photo of all of them. Xander remembers the memories and people (Joyce, Cordelia, Jenny, Oz, Snyder, Harmony, Riley, Tara, Spike, Anya . . .) and smiles. Giles picks up the bottle to put it in the garbage.

 _-They don't mention Xander's body against Giles'; both of them sweating more than usual because it's hot and the air conditioner doesn't work like it should-_

Giles strips his bed, putting the covers in a pile to be laundered. Xander watches from the doorway.

 _-They don't talk about how good it was to feel real again. How satisfying it was to hold on to someone else-_

They have nachos for dinner and Giles opens another bottle of wine . . .


End file.
